Cheerleaders & Werewolves
by TeenWolf20
Summary: Their dark colored eyes connected as they looked away with a hint of pink flooding their cheeks. Will Stiles confess his love to his crush or will a certain werewolf sink his teeth into the teen's neck before Stiles will have a chance at love? StilesXOC
1. Chapter 1

Cheerleaders & Werewolves

Summary: Their dark colored eyes connected as they looked away with a hint of pink flooding their cheeks. Will Stiles confess his love to his crush or will a certain werewolf sink his teeth into the teen's neck before Stiles will have a chance at love?

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Tight Shorts<p>

Being a bench warmer has some perks I guess. Besides not being able to play any games because the Coach is a fucking asshole, I get to see the cheer squad stretch and do their routines. There was a certain male cheerleader that I wanted to get to know very well. His name was Nathan Halliwell, but everyone calls him Rain. Rain and I only talked on few accounts during our regular school lives, but outside of school we never associated. Rain is a little ball of cuteness with his flawless sun kissed skin, soft jet black hair/dark brown hair, and green eyes that makes the grass look pale. My eyes gazed as one of the other male cheerleaders laid Rain on his stomach as they stretched his arms above his head. I scrunched my eyes as I saw Rain's face scrunched out of pain. Then Rain flipped on his back as the other male cheerleader positioned himself between Rain's legs as he stretched them both over his head. I felt a tightness in my shorts as I imagined myself in that position instead of the other cheerleader. I looked and gaze at Rain's butt as they moved beneath the tight shorts that he wore. Sometimes I thought that Rain wore those shorts just to get my attention, and it worked most of the time. I saw Allison strut her way over to the bleachers as she sat behind me. She and Scott have been dating for quite a while now since he confessed to her that she was a werewolf. I kinda figured she wasn't going to take it well, and since she's a daughter of a werewolf hunter she told it very well. I came out to Allison because I wasn't ready to come out to Scott even though he and I are like brothers. Eventually I came around and told Scott that I was gay and he didn't abandon me like my father would if he ever found out. I shivered at the thought. That was when the lacrosse team was released into the locker room as Scott made his way over to me and Allison. As he pecked Allison on the cheek we wrapped his arm around my neck as we walked to the locker room. Changing back into my school clothes I slung my backpack over my shoulder as I walked to my jeep waiting for Scott and Allison to finish making out. That was when I gasped when I saw Rain headed towards my jeep with Scott and Allison. Rain smiled as his dark eyes connected with my own. I felt my temperature rise as Rain sat in the passenger seat while Scott and Allison took the backseat of my cruddy jeep which I loved. After dropping off Allison and then Scott it was a very awkward silence between Rain and I. We would stare at each other and then turn away blushing. At one point our hands touched as we stared into each other's eyes.

"So Stiles, do you want to hang out sometime?" Rain asked breaking the icy tension

"Uh…how about after tomorrow night's lacrosse game?" I replied

"Sure…I'll be rooting for you." Rain giggled

I silenced Rain as I kissed his soft lips. Once I broke the kiss I saw Rain blushed a dark pink. He chuckled as he leaned in for another kiss. My tongue pushed through Rain's lips as our lips connected and danced in each other's mouth. Losing track of time I saw that my window were condensated from our body heat. Rain broke the kiss as he smiled at me with his adorable smile. We stayed silent as I made my way to his house. Finally it was Friday night and like always I was on the bench while Scott lived the glory of being on first string. I watched as I saw Rain being vaulted into the air when I felt a sudden chill consume my spine. That was when I saw a pair of grey eyes staring back at me. I knew those eyes anywhere. I blinked and they were gone. Thanks to Scott's werewolf abilities we pulled off with an easy win. After dressing back into a pair of sweatpants and a old t-shirt, I pulled over a sweatshirt when I bumped into someone. It turned out to be Allison who was looking for Scott. Scott popped out of nowhere and smashed his lips to Allison's as I waited for Rain. As the time slowly ticked by I began to think that Rain was never going to show when I heard a heavy thud as a body fell at my feet. Horrified at who it might be I lost my breath when I saw it was Rain. Tears verged from my eyes as I frantically called my dad, who came in a quickness. After being interrogated by my father, I speeded my way to the hospital. Waiting in the waiting room Scott and Allison appeared with sympathetic looks written on their faces. That was when Scott's mother showed up before us.

"There's no need to worry your friend is okay." Ms. McCall smiled

"Thank you." I huffed

"Your welcome Stiles." Ms. McCall smiled

"Can we see him Mom?" Scott asked

"Sure, but be quiet." Ms. McCall replied

"Thanks." Allison said

As Ms. McCall led the way to Rain's room we saw he parents beginning to leave. As they thanked me I walked in to see Rain unconscious. Soon it was dead silence, so silent you can hear a water droplet hit the tile floor. Suddenly Rain lurched forward as his normal green eyes went to platinum silver. His teeth were becoming more pronounced as his eyes shifted back to their normal green color and his teeth went back to normal. We all whispered to each other.

"_Rain is a werewolf? How?" _ We whispered in unison


	2. Chapter 2

Cheerleaders & Werewolves

Chapter Two: I'm a Werewolf?

_Previously on C&W:_

_Suddenly Rain lurched forward as his normal green eyes went to platinum silver. His teeth were becoming more pronounced as his eyes shifted back to their normal green color and his teeth went back to normal. We all whispered to each other._

"_Rain is a werewolf? How?" We whispered in unison_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saturday<strong>_

_**09:36 A.M.**_

_**Beacon Hills Hospital**_

I watched as Rain's green eyes fluttered open. Scott, Allison, and I left after we found out Rain's a werewolf. I walked into the hospital to find Rain being signed out by his mother. I ran up to him and Rain flashed me that cute boyish smile of his.

"Hey Stiles." Rain smiled

"Sup Rain." I replied

"What are you doing here?" Rain asked

"I was seeing how you were doing, but I can tell you're doing alright." I smiled

"Yeah the doctors said that my wounds healed in the matter of minutes. They can't understand how." Rain replied

"Weird, so I was wondering if you still wanted to hang out?" I asked

"Can I mom?" Rain asked

"I think it's good than being cooped up in here." Rain's mother replied with a smile

"Thanks mom." Rain replied kissing his mother

"So what do you want to do?" I asked

"Why don't we hang out at your house?" Rain replied

"Oh…ok." I replied

Rain sat in the passenger seat of my jeep as we drove to my house. I opened my front door and Rain followed me up to my some quite messy bedroom. My heart stopped when I saw Scott and Allison on my bed surfing through my laptop. I almost began to hate that Scott was a werewolf.

"Hey Stiles." Scott smiled

"How did you get in?" I asked

"You left your window open, and we wanted to visit our best friend." Allison replied

"Oh I see…" I said looking around

"I see you're doing better Rain." Allison smiled

"Yes I actually feel better." Rain smiled

I looked over and blushed at Rain's smile. Rain plopped on the beanbag chair while I took the computer chair. It was so silent that you could hear the pin drop. That was when I broke the ice.

"So what do you want to do guys?" I asked

"The carnival is in town, do you want to go?" Allison asked

"Sure." Rain smiled

"Well come on let's go." Scott replied

We all smashed into my jeep and drove to the carnival. Allison and Scott ran to the merry-go-round while I linked arms with Rain as we skipped to the ferris wheel. Rain's face was a faded shade of pink as we sat in the cart as the ride started. The ride suddenly stopped and I felt Rain's hand grip my own.

"What's wrong Rain?" I asked

"I have a little fear of heights." Rain confessed

"You're a flyer of the cheer squad." I chuckled

"That's a little different." Rain giggled

The ride stopped and I noticed that Rain never let go of my hand. We met up with Scott and Allison at the food court as we munched down on something to eat. Rain suggested that we ride the haunted house. I had a tendency to jump at fake monsters, but I had to put of a front to impress Rain. As we sat in the bat shaped cart. I mouthed a 'Wish me luck' to Scott and Allison, as they sent me a heart sign and a kissy face. As our turn for the ride started a being screamed as it popped in front of our faces. I gripped Rain's hand.

"It's okay if you're scared, I don't mind." Rain whispered into my ear placing a kiss on my cheek

"Thank you." I replied

I kept jumping and cringing at the fake monsters which made Rain giggle and laugh. Once the ride was over I took a deep breath as Rain stretched and sighed. We linked hands again as we walked to another ride. Suddenly Rain stopped in his tracks as he breathed in and out.

"Do you smell that?" Rain asked

"Smell what?" I asked

I followed Rain when Scott and Allison found us as we surrounded a multilated body. Rain was wheezing as I noticed his teeth becoming for pronounced and his eyes changing to grey. Scott noticed as tears verged from Rain's eyes. Scott wrapped his shoulder around Rain's shoulder as he took him to restroom. Rain gripped the sides of the sink making it crack. He stared into the mirror as punched the mirror as he sat in a fetal position.

"Rain, look at me…look at me." Scott said as he showed Rain his werewolf face

"What am I?" Rain sobbed

"You're a werewolf." Scott confessed

"How?" Rain asked

"First take a deep breath and clear your mind." Scott replied

"Ok." Rain said as he took a deep breath in and out

Rain's face turned to normal as Scott then told Rain about how his life was when he was bitten and how his rival killed the Alpha. Rain seemed to be taking it real well. Once everything was said and done Scott and Rain joined up with Stiles and Allison.

"Is everything okay?" I asked

"Yes, Stiles." Rain replied

"Well it's getting late so let's go home." Scott said

"Cool." Allison smiled

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sunday<strong>_

I woke up as the sun warmed up my bare chest. Breathing the air in my lungs as I woke up and decided to go for a walk since my father wasn't at home. I noticed a group of girls and three guys practicing dances in the park. I noticed Rain as he jogged over. The cheer group dispersed for a break. Rain locked eyes with me as Rain skipped over to him.

"Hi Stiles." Rain smiled

"Hi Rain, how are you?" I asked

"I'm good." Rain blushed

"_Come on Rain, talk to your boyfriend later. We have to get back to the routine." _ The head cheerleader said

"Ok, Christie." Rain smiled

"Is it okay if I watch my 'boyfriend' practice?" I asked

"Sure." Rain blushed

Christie started the boombox as I watched the cheer squad to their routine. I watched as the girls vaulted Rain into the air. I watched him do a triple twist, which seemed impossible for cheerleaders. Once the routine was done the girls and guys congratulated Rain for accomplishing the triple twist. I thought to myself it was his werewolf abilities. Once they were dismissed I caught up with Rain as sat in the shade underneath some trees.

"Soooo…do you want to hang out on Friday?" Rain asked

"Sure what did you have in mind?" I asked

"How about a horror movie night?" Rain suggested

"Sure I don't mind, should I call Allison or Scott?" I asked

"You can if you want to I don't mind, really?" Rain replied

"Cool, so I'll tell them tonight." I said

"Wait before you go I have something to say?" I asked

"What is it?" Rain asked

I planted my lips against Rain's lips. His scent smelled like mint as I deepened the kiss. I broke the kiss as Rain's face turned into a deep pink color. I began to apologize as Rain tackled me as collided our lips together once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Cheerleaders & Werewolves

Chapter Three: Horror Movie Night

_Previously on C&W:_

"_Wait before you go I have something to say?" I asked_

"_What is it?" Rain asked_

_I planted my lips against Rain's lips. His scent smelled like mint as I deepened the kiss. I broke the kiss as Rain's face turned into a deep pink color. I began to apologize as Rain tackled me as collided our lips together once more._

* * *

><p>I laid on my bed staring at my white ceiling tenderly touching my lips. My cheeks were still burning after Rain had gone home. Breathing in and out slowly my bedroom door creaked open and my father walked in and handed me my cell phone.<p>

_Hello_

_Stiles?_

_Rain?_

_Hey are you coming by for movie night?_

_Sure I'll be there in a few minutes._

I put on a sweatshirt and vaulted out of my window and planted myself in my jeep and drove to Rain's house. I decided not to call Scott and Allison because I wanted to be alone to Rain. I noticed Rain sitting outside with his giant headphones around his head as he listened to his iPod. He noticed my jeep and waved and smiled. I walked up to him as we walked inside. We walked into the kitchen and I noticed that everything was bare except for a few cabinets. I then began to think if Rain had any parents or older siblings. That was when an girl around Derek's age. She had flowing dark brown hair and brown eyes. She smiled at me and then at Rain.

"Nathan I didn't know you had a friend over?" She smiled

"Yes, Sammi I told you I was having a friend over for a movie night." Rain blushed

"More like a date." Sammi said bluntly

"SAMMI!" Rain shouted

"Sorry, bro. I'll leave you two alone. I'll be home later on." Sammi laughed

"Soooo that's your sister?" Stiles asked

"Yeah, she can be embarrassing but I love her." Rain smiled

"So are you hungry?" Stiles asked

"Sure, wanna order a pizza?" Rain asked

"Sure what do you want?" Stiles asked

"Double pepperoni." Rain replied smacking his lips

I laughed as I ordered two pizzas. Then Rain popped up with some DVDs that looked scary. He had The Grudge 1 & 2, My Soul To Take, The Unborn, Saw II, and The Final Destination. I picked The Final Destination first as Rain smiled as he popped in into the DVD player. As we sat down Rain turned down all of the lights as the movie began. The doorbell echoed as I went to answer it. As I paid for the pizza Rain paused the movie as we began to devour the pizza. Before Rain started the movie I decided to break the ice.

"Rain I'm sorry but I have to ask. Where's your mother or father?" I asked

"Oh…my father is dead and my mother is in Long Beach with her boyfriend." Rain sighed

"I'm sorry." I frowned

"It's okay." Rain chuckled

"Oh god…why is it so dark?" asked an older voice

"Mom?" Rain asked

"If it isn't my youngest son." Rain's mother replied

"What are you doing here?" Sammi's voice echoed through the house

I could tell this wasn't going to be well. All of the lights turned on blinding my eyes as Rain and I walked into his bedroom. We listened as Sammi argued with her mother at how she was a good parent than she ever was. Rain bowed his head as I noticed tears erupting from his silver eyes as his teeth began to become more pronounce. I wrapped my arms around Rain as he cried into my chest. We released as I planted my lips against his. I opened my eyes as Rain's face was back to normal. I embraced Rain one more time as he began sobbing into my shoulder.

"I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you. I don't care if you're a werewolf, I…I love you Rain." I said with a teary smile

Rain wiped his tears away as he nuzzled his head against my chest. Suddenly I saw suitcases flying out the front door as Rain's mother ran back to her car in tears. Sammi came into the room as she sat in front of us.

"Where's mom?" Rain asked

"She's gone for good." Sammi replied

"Great." Rain chuckled

"How did all of this happen?" I asked

"Well it started when our mother would never return until the next day, and then when I turned eighteen I had enough. Rain was alone in his room while I came home from a friend's slumber party. That was when she abandoned us and left to Long Beach." Sammi replied

"Oh…" I replied

"Well I have to get back to work in a few minutes, so you can stay if you want Stiles." Sammi said

"Ok." I smiled

We finished watching all of the movies when Rain was snuggling up to me as he smiled at me. I smiled back at him as he pouted at me.

"What?" I asked

"Wanna make-out?" Rain asked

"Sure." I chuckled

I leaned in as I hovered over Rain and smashed our lips together. With our bodies pressing together I felt Rain's grip suddenly tense as I felt something sharp glide down the small of my back. Rain suddenly broke away from our embrace as he held his knees against his chest. I stared into his platinum eyes as the reverted back to emerald green.

"What's wrong babe?" I asked

"I don't want to hurt you." Rain sighed deeply

"Don't worry you won't." I replied as I gave him butterfly kisses

Rain giggled as I topped him. Our bodies were moved in a motion which made Rain moan. Rain wrapped his arms around my neck as I deepened the kiss. We stopped as I carried Rain up to his room. We laid on his king sized bed.

"So are we together?" Rain asked

"Yes." I replied

"Have you always been gay?" Rain asked

"Yes, but the only people who know is Scott and Allison." I replied

"What about your Dad?" Rain asked

"I'm afraid of what he'll think." I replied

"Don't worry I'll be there with you." Rain smiled

"Thanks babe." I said


	4. Chapter 4

Cheerleaders & Werewolves

Chapter Four: Another Day of Drama High

_Previously on C&W:_

"_Have you always been gay?" Rain asked_

"_Yes, but the only people who know is Scott and Allison." I replied_

"_What about your Dad?" Rain asked_

"_I'm afraid of what he'll think." I replied_

"_Don't worry I'll be there with you." Rain smiled_

"_Thanks babe." I said_

* * *

><p><strong>Monday<strong>

I walked beside Rain as we walked our lockers. It was until Jackson came up that was when Rain noticed that he was badgering Scott and Allison. Jackson walked away as Lydia tip-toed in her high heels over to Allison. I shut my locker as Rain appeared in front of me.

"So have you thought about telling your Dad about it?" Rain asked

"Not yet, I'm usually never nervous but I'm aching with anxiety just thinking about it." I replied

"Don't worry, do you want me to tell Scott and Allison about it. Because I don't think they want their best friend to do it alone?" Rain asked

"Sure, you know you're a great boyfriend." I smiled

"I know. Well you better head to practice and try not to get hurt." Rain pouted

"Don't worty I won't." I smirked

Lacrosse practice was the same as usual. Going over defense and offense for Friday's game. Allison and Lydia sat on the bleachers watching the lacrosse players. I looked over as I saw the cheerleaders stretching in a circle from a good distance. Rain shot me a smile as I smiled back. Once practice ended Danny confronted me as I was changing into my street clothes.

"Hey, I noticed that you were hanging out with Rain a-lot." Danny said

"Yeah, but aren't you seeing someone Danny-boy?" I asked

"Yes, but I just wanted to tell you to be careful. Also it's kind of cute." Danny smiled

"Uh…Thanks Danny." I chuckled

I walked out of the locker room and saw the cheerleaders just finishing up with their practice. Rain was walking with some cheerleaders when he caught sight of me. He said bye to them as he walked over to me with a big smile. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder as we walked to the jeep. It was silent as we approached my home. My father was just leaving to work again as he greeted me and Rain. We walked into the house as we plopped on my bed.

"Are you sure that you're sister said it was okay for you to stay here?" I asked

"Yeah, she said it was okay." Rain smiled

"You're so adorable." I smirked

My hands roamed down Rain's clothed body as he closed his eyes enjoying the pleasure. I dipped my hands underneath Rain's shirt finally feeling his warm body. Rain grumbled as he took off his shirt. I licked my lips as I gazed at his body. Rain pulled at my shirt as he took it off. Rain latched his lips on my neck as he began to suck and kiss along it. It was very pleasurable as Rain began to nibble my neck. I felt my erection grow until it became to painful as I took off my pants with Rain latching his legs around my waist. My boxers easily fell to the floor freeing my throbbing erection. I gripped the waistband of Rain's cheerleading shorts as I tossed them to the corner. I gazed as I groped Rain's bottom. Hmm…Rain goes commando that's kind of kinky. I grasped his buttocks as he yelped in surprise. We fell onto my bed as we giggled as we began to kiss. Soon things began to get steamy as my instincts began to take over. I lapped the underside of Rain's thickening shaft, taking in his scent, as I moved my tongue up and down. He bobbed his man meat on my tongue as I felt it pulse. I stopped milking Rain's cock as he moaned. I grasped Rain's thick length as I began to stroke him off. Rain moaned my name as he came. I cleaned up his softening erection as he breathed in and out heavily. Rain looked so hot as he laid there staring at me lustfully. I grabbed his ankles and stretched them until they were on both sides of Rain's head. I stuck the tip of my erection into his tight entrance as I let out a loud gasp.

"Damn Rain, you're so tight." I grunted

"I want you deep inside me." Rain moaned

"As you wish." I smirked

I inched myself deeper inside Rain as he bucked against my movements. Feeling his inner walls clamp around my length I pushed in deeper breaking the barrier. Blood began seeping out as I began moving faster and harder. My sac slapping against his entrance I was in total lust. Rain's moans became more erractic as he spewed his seed. At this point I couldn't hold back anymore as I released my load deep inside Rain. I fell onto Rain as we gazed into each other's eyes.

"That was amazing." I breathed

"Yeah but you're still a virgin, so we have to take care of that." Rain smirked

Rain placed his shaft as my soaked entrance. He the shoved in three fingers up to his knuckle as he began to stretch me for the upcoming thick cock I was going to endure. He slipped out his digits as he slowly pushed the thick mushroom head into my ass. Then all at once he pushed his entire length inside me. I swore I could have felt the ass banging in my stomach. Rain would slide all the way out and then ram back inside with the with full intention of splitting me in half. He grinded inside me as he began to fill me up with his pre cum. He grabbed my small hips as I squeezed my ass as tight as I could around the hard shaft. I thrust back as hard as I could as the boy let out a ecstatic groan as he came inside me. I knew my ass was going to be sore tomorrow. Rain fell on top of me as I pulled the sheets above of us we slept.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday<strong>

I groaned as I rubbed my still sore bottom. Friday had finally come around as it there was a spirit rally today. As the gym flooded with students and faculty our coach introduce our lacrosse team as we sat with our cheering classmates. That was when the rally commissioner announced their would be a routine performed by the cheerleaders. I smiled when I saw Rain take the center of the group as the music began to play over the surround sound speakers. I watched Rain moved his body against the sound of the music. I knew there was a reason why I had a crush on him. The routine ended as every cheerleader ended with a pose. I cringed as Rain ending pose was the splits. Everyone cheered as the spirit rally ended as we went to listen to our Coach rant about the other team's weaknesses and how we should bury them six feet under. Once that was said and done I noticed Rain talking with Derek. I felt my heart exploded as Derek backhanded Rain across the face. I ran over as I pushed Derek out of the way.

"What the fuck wrong with you?" I snapped

"What's going on?" Scott and Allison said coming out of the hallway

"I came out of the locker room and I saw Derek backhand Rain." I replied

"We'll take care of him." Scott said

"Babe are you okay?" I asked

"Yes." Rain replied

"Is there something wrong?" I asked

"No there wasn't anything wrong, we just had a little dispute is all." Rain said

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yes I'm sure babe, now let's go to your game." Rain smiled

There was something wrong and I wanted to find out what it was.


	5. Chapter 5

Cheerleaders & Werewolves

Chapter 5: Weird and Twisted Past

_Previously on C&W:_

"_Is there something wrong?" I asked_

"_No there wasn't anything wrong, we just had a little dispute is all." Rain said_

"_Are you sure?" I asked_

"_Yes I'm sure babe, now let's go to your game." Rain smiled_

_There was something wrong and I wanted to find out what it was._

* * *

><p>From Derek backhanding Rain and Rain not saying anything was wrong was still bugging me. It was halftime show as we were raping the other team by 10 to 00. Seeing Rain being tossed into the air and two a double backflip made the crowd go wild. Once the rountine ended the cheer team sat in the bleachers. Rain leaned over and blew me a kiss, I smiled as I blew one back. The game had ended as I met with Rain. My dad congratulated me as he left back to work. Dressing into my fresh clean street clothes I walked outside to hear nothing but crickets. Rain popped out of nowhere and shoved his hands into my butt pockets. He smiled at me as I turned away with a slight frown.<p>

"Babe, what's wrong?" Rain pouted

"Yeah there is something wrong." I replied

"What is it?" Rain said

"I know you lied to me about when Derek smacked you. I want to know why he did it?" I said gripping Rain by his shoulders

"Babe, I can't tell you." Rain said looking away

"Well if you can't tell them then I guess we aren't together." I said

Saying those words made my heart crack into two. Rain followed me to my jeep as we sat in silence as I dropped him off at home. Sammi waved at me from the porch as I smiled and waved back. Rain slammed the door shut as he stormed into his house. I drove off before Sammi could give me a concerned look. I was surprised that my father was home as I slammed the front door shut and stormed into my bedroom. My father came up into my room and sat at the foot of my bed.

"Hey what's got you all heated?" My dad asked

"I'm just pissed off at someone." I grumbled

"Ok well I'll leave you alone." My dad said patting my back

"Good night dad." I said

"Good night Stiles." My dad replied

Tears fell from my eyes. Why couldn't Rain admit that something was going on between him and Derek? It was eating me alive. I decided to text Sammi to see if she was at work. She replied that she had just got to the hospital. I grabbed my keys and set off to the hospital. I saw Ms. McCall at her station as Sammi popped out of nowhere. Her and Rain are related…haha. Sammi saw the expression on my face as she and I went into the break room to talk.

"What brings you down here Stiles?" Sammi asked

"Its Rain." I replied

"What happened?" Sammi asked

"As I was coming out of the locker room in my uniform, I saw Rain talking to Derek Hale. Then all of a sudden Derek backhanded Rain." I said

"Oh I see, he hasn't told you?" Sammi asked

"Told me what?" I asked

"Derek…is Rain's older brother." Sammi confessed

"WHAT?" I shouted

"You see it's like this. Derek's older sister Laura was my best friend when we were young. The night their family died they gave Rain to my family. I knew Laura was a werewolf we told each other everything. So I thought Rain was going to change into a werewolf when he turned sixteen, and I guess he did when you brought him to the hospital. I'm guessing that Rain and Derek have a little family fued going on which is why Derek probably backhanded him." Sammi explained

"Is he at home?" I asked

"Yes, go speak with him." Sammi replied

I walked out of the hospital and into my jeep. I drove up to Rain's house as I rang the doorbell. Rain answered it as he let me inside. He grabbed my wrist and led me to his bedroom. Rain plopped on his bed as I closed his bedroom door,

"Why? Why didn't you tell me that Derek was you're brother!" I snapped

"How did you…" Rain started

"I talked to Sammi." I finished

"So when were you going to tell me?" I sobbed

"I didn't want to because I thought you would hate me!" Rain sobbed

"Why would you think that?" I asked

"I'm sorry." Rain cried

I enveloped Rain into a hug as he cried into my chest. I wiped away Rain's tears as I kissed his lips. Breaking the kiss we just laid on Rain's bed staring into each other's eyes.

"So you're not mad at me anymore?" Rain asked

"I'm just mad that you didn't tell me everything, but I could never be mad at you for so long." I smiled

"Awww who's the best boyfriend ever?" Rain asked

"Me!" I pointed at myself as our lips connected

"So what are we going to do about your brother?" I asked

"I guess we have to settle things between us." Rain replied

"Yeah because he looked pissed." I said

"I don't know what he'll think of me." Rain replied

"We'll find out tomorrow okay?" I smooched Rain on the cheek

"Okay." Rain said smooching me back

Ugh…now I have to listen the argument between the two wolves.


	6. Chapter 6

Cheerleaders & Werewolves

Chapter 6: Lovely Hatred

_Previously on C&W:_

_"So what are we going to do about your brother?" I asked_

_"I guess we have to settle things between us." Rain replied_

_"Yeah because he looked pissed." I said_

_"I don't know what he'll think of me." Rain replied_

_"We'll find out tomorrow okay?" I smooched Rain on the cheek_

_"Okay." Rain said smooching me back_

_Ugh…now I have to listen the argument between the two wolves._

* * *

><p>I drove to Derek's house before school to find out what beef he and Rain had. Derek was standing outside in his tight grey v-neck staring down Stiles as the young teen walked up the wooden steps of the burnt household.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Derek gritted

"You know why I'm here." I replied

"I don't want nothing to do with that brat." Derek replied

"Why do you hate Rain so much?" I asked

"I don't really hate Rain I'm just angry because he was treated like the only son while I was pushed aside. Laura tried to get me to play with him, but that never ended well." Derek sighed

"So you're just jealous of Rain, that's all?" I replied

"Yeah and if you tell him I will rip your throat out with my teeth." Derek glared

I looked at my phone and noticed I already missed three periods so I just went on home instead of going to school for only three more periods. Rain, of course knocked on my window as I let him in. He was wearing a white shirt and a pair of maroon gym shorts as he lied on top of me staring into his wonderful eyes.

"Where were you today babe?" Rain pouted

"I was doing some investigating." I replied with a kiss

"What kind of investigating?" Rain asked

"I know why Derek hates you." I smirked

"Oh…that. Let me guess he's jealous of me because I was treated better while he was pushed aside." Rain replied

"Did you read my mind?" I asked

"No babe, werewolves can't read minds, only with their own pack." Rain chuckled

"Oh…that's so Twilight." I laughed

"So back to Derek." Rain said

"Yeah from what you said is what he exactly told me." I replied

"I was only a baby. Of course at least sometimes everyone in their family is surrounded by the new child in the family." Rain grunted

"Oh I get it now." I said

"Then I was adopted because Laura and Derek were too young to take care of me." Rain replied

"I got that part already." I chuckled

Rain growled as he smashed his lips to mine very harshly. Soon the harsh kiss felt very dominating as Rain unshed my clothes from my body. I began to take off Rain's cheer practice clothes as I felt our hard-on's rubbing against each other. I moaned as Rain began nibbling against my neck as he bucked his hips making our erections rub. Rain hovered as he slipped my erection into his hot tight heat. Feeling his wall clamp around me felt so great as I started slow and then began picking up speed. After the thrusts kept coming I felt my orgasm approaching as I released my seed deep inside Rain as it gushed out of him coating my sac and thighs. I took Rain into my mouth as I felt him shudder as I guzzled down his hot seed. I held him in my arms as he fell asleep. I knew the only reason we just fucked was because he was angry and needed to relieve his anger, so why not. I smirk as we fell asleep. The next morning we bathed, dressed, ate, and went to school like every other normal day.

"So are you ready?" Sammi asked Rain

"You know it." Rain smiled

"Ready for what?" I asked

"It's the annual athletic kickback." Sammi smiled

"Oh that." I chuckled

"So yeah we have the everything covered right?" Rain asked Sammi

"Yeah but the lacrosse team might not make it because of their game." Sammi replied

"Awww…" Rain pouted

"I'm sorry babe but I will be there soon after the game is over." I said kissing Rain on the cheek

"So cute, well I'll see you tonight." Sammi said waving goodbye

Rain and I gave our goodbye kiss to each other as we went our separate ways until lunch. I saw Rain with the cheer team as they sat in a circle gossiping and whispering to each other. Rain then locked eyes with me as he skipped over to me, Scott, and Allison.

"So are you coming to the kickback Scott?" Rain asked

"Sure we'll be there." Scott smiled

"Awesome, so I know this kickback is going to be great." Rain smiled

"Yeah it is." I smiled as he grabbed Rain by his waist and attacked his neck

"I hope it'll be as fun as last year's." Scott said

"What happened at last year's kickback?" Allison asked

"This one group was off-the-wall wasted and they began streaking in front of everyone." I replied

"I was scarred for life." Scott laughed

"I know this year will be better." Rain chuckled.

Once the lunch bell rang everyone kissed each other goodbye as they walked to their boring classrooms, but I knew that everyone in athletics couldn't shut up about the kickback.


	7. Chapter 7

Cheerleaders & Werewolves

_Previously on C&W:_

"_Sure we'll be there." Scott smiled_

"_Awesome, so I know this kickback is going to be great." Rain smiled_

"_Yeah it is." I smiled as he grabbed Rain by his waist and attacked his neck_

"_I hope it'll be as fun as last year's." Scott said_

"_What happened at last year's kickback?" Allison asked_

"_This one group was off-the-wall wasted and they began streaking in front of everyone." I replied_

"_I was scarred for life." Scott laughed_

"_I know this year will be better." Rain chuckled._

_Once the lunch bell rang everyone kissed each other goodbye as they walked to their boring classrooms, but I knew that everyone in athletics couldn't shut up about the kickback._

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: The Kickback<p>

Fires lit the up the little secluded spot of the woods. Teens were drinking, gossiping, catching up, and smoking weed. Rain was hanging out with the cheerleaders while Stiles came in and scooped him into his arms. Stiles noticed a pair of blue eyes in the woods. He grabbed Rain as they walked into the forest.

"Babe what are we doing out here?" Rain asked

Suddenly Derek came out into the woods with a serious face. Stiles felt Rain tense up as Derek walked over to the couple. Derek cleared his breath as he walked up to the couple and pulled Rain into a embrace. Rain was in shock at the sudden embrace. He thought Derek had hated him.

"I'm sorry for treating you like shit little bro." Derek smiled

"It's fine…" Rain replied

"So everything is good now?" Stiles asked

"Yeah everything is good." Derek said

Suddenly a piercing scream erupting at the kickback everyone was surrounding something that was when Rain got a whiff. It was someone's body. Rain looked at Derek who had the same reaction as his younger brother. Scott joined us and asked if it was anyone of them and the wolf brothers replied in unison that it wasn't them. This had the group scratching their heads. Because Derek killed his uncle and he became alpha, Scott and Rain are the betas of the pack, so who could have done it. Rain then caught a pair of green eyes staring at him from the dark forest. He followed them when they had suddenly disappeared. He shrugged it off as he decided to return to the kickback when he was knocked in the head by something hard. Stiles wondered where Rain could be and he was getting worried, so was Derek and Scott. They tried calling him and texting him but no everyone was gone Stiles had no choice but to pack it up and leave as well, when suddenly it was a call from Rain.

"Rain, where are you baby I'm getting worried." Stiles said

"If you want your precious girlfriend come and meet me at the quarry in twenty minutes." replied a stern female voice

"Who are you?" Stiles asked

"You will soon find out?" The woman chuckled

Stiles hung up the phone and called Derek, Scott, and Allison about the strange phone call. Stiles drove to the quarry as the trio waited in the shadows. Stiles suddenly saw a woman with flowing dark brown hair wearing dark pants, a leather jacket, and a pair of boots. Stiles walked up to her and saw her staring down Beacon Hills.

"I'm here so where is Rain?" Stiles asked

"Don't worry he'll be here." The woman chuckled

"Who are you?" Stiles asked

"You don't remember me? I am your mother." The woman revealed

"M-m-mom? I thought you were dead?" Stiles said with tears in his eyes

"As you can see I'm not. Now what I want to know is why my only son is dating a werewolf!" Stiles's mother snapped

"What are you talking about mom?" Stiles asked

"Don't play dumb with me I know your boyfriend is a werewolf." Stiles's mother grumbled as she whistled

Two burly men were dragging Rain's unconscious body as they tossed him in front of Stiles like a bag of potatoes. Suddenly Stiles's mother drove a syringe into Rain's neck when suddenly Rain howled in pain as he began to convulse.

"Mom what did you do to him?" Stiles yelled

"I poisoned him with wolfsbane." Stiles's mother snickered

Suddenly Derek burst through the woods and killed the two burly men in one fell swoop as he stood in front of Stiles and Stiles's mother. Stiles's mother pulled out a gun and prepared to shoot when a arrow knocked it out of her hand. Then Allison and Scott appeared as Stiles ran for the gun only to be tripped by his own mother. Stiles fell into the rubble as he watched Rain scream in pain as his skin began to turn grey.

"No…Rain." Derek and Stiles said in unison

"It's too late the wolfsbane is already settled in his bloodstream." Stiles's mother said

"You are a sick and twisted bitch." Allison snapped

Stiles settled Rain's head in his lap as they shared their final kiss when Rain's body fell limp. Stiles began shaking Rain's body even though he was gone. Stiles then began to cry into Rain's lifeless body when Derek howled in despair as he charged towards Stiles's mother. She didn't have no emotion as he twisted her neck killing her in an instance. Night soon turned into day as Derek placed Rain into a hole next to his burnt out house. Allison and Scott dropped bouquets of red roses into the hole as Derek began to fill the hole. Stiles then placed a bouquet of white roses on top of the burial as he cried his eyes out. Stiles began remember his first kiss, his first date, the first time he had sex, everything memorable he had shared with Rain. After Scott and Allison left Stiles sat on the porch of Derek's house as the older male sat with the broken teen. Derek threw his arm over Stiles's shoulder as he pulled him into a embrace. Suddenly Stiles's eyes met Derek's dark grey eyes. They closed in as their lips met.

THE END.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(AN: I posted a poll on my profile be sure to check it out)<strong>_


End file.
